


Good Morning, Sunshine

by ear_hats



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sebastian would just like to sleep, Unfortunate Tourists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ear_hats/pseuds/ear_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sebastian thought was going to be a normal morning, was. For a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this pairing. And we don't even know if Mofftiss are giving us a Seb yet. Beta-d by FezzesRCool25 on FF.net.

What Sebastian thought was going to be a normal morning, was. For a while.

He got up, checked his gun was untouched. Checked he hadn’t had numerous missed calls from his boss. Showered. Got dressed, forgoing a shirt until he was sure he physically had to leave the flat. Checked his phone again. Walked into what doubled as a living room/kitchen. And- 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” 

Well, there went his plans for a cooked breakfast. Sebastian watched as Jim’s eyes raked over him, wishing he’d put a shirt on. He would be physically leaving the flat in the next two minutes anyway. 

*** 

The light wasn’t right. 

Sebastian had had the night off last night so had slept in his own bed, in his own flat, glad to be shed of Jim’s stupid little futon, and so had time to do banal thins like shut the curtains and sleep in _fresh clothes_. And, because of that, he knew without even opening his eyes that his room was too well lit. Snipers don’t sleep walk. He didn’t remember getting up to open the curtains in the middle of the night (and the main light’s bulb was bust so it wasn’t that) so that meant- 

“Get the Hell out of my room.” 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” 

Seb hissed and cracked an eye open. Jim was stood by the window, his grey suit almost blending in with the drab London sky. There were worse sights to wake up to. Sebastian had opened his eyes to much, much worse. 

*** 

It was the creak of a floorboard which woke Seb up this time. His hand was on his gun in a flash, aimed at the intruder’s heart before his eyes had adjusted to the half-gloom of his room. 

“Boss?” 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” 

Jim was mid-step towards Sebastian’s bed, eyes wider than usual like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t be. The glowing of his phone screen as Sebastian put his gun back on his bedside table read 05:12. 

“What the Hell are you doing here?” 

“We’re going to Mexico in fourteen minutes.” 

*** 

Mexico had been gruelling. What he had hoped would actually just be Jim ‘having a little chit chat’ with the leader of one of the most influential drug smuggling organisations actually turned into a tame sort of massacre, with Seb firing off a few magazines up in the rafters of the warehouse they’d met in and Jim standing in the centre of it all, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Then there’d been the fight at the airport when some stupid bastard tourist was convinced he was making a play for his girlfriend and had gone for him, nearly breaking Sebastian’s nose and half crawling away in agony. Jim stood at watched the whole affair, looking incredibly pleased with himself. And Seb fucking hates flying. 

Now, he was somewhere on the wrong side of being nearly awake, his body refusing to contemplate leaving the quilt cocoon he always managed to roll himself up into while he slept. But- 

“Get the hell off my bed.” 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” 

“I mean it.” His voice sounded even rougher at this time in the morning. At least he hadn’t opened the curtains. “You’re not getting anything from me for at least another hour – maybe two.” 

“I am.” Sebastian growled. “Fine, I’ll just wait here then.” 

Seb cracked an eyelid open and glared at his boss who was sitting crossed legged next to him on the bed, relaxed as they come. It was six in the morning and Sebastian was drained to hell so it was to be expected that his brain was a bit fuzzy. If it had been a reasonable time then he was sure he would have been a bit more alarmed that Jim was likely _watching him sleeping_ but as it was, the thought barely registered. 

Jim made no sign of moving so Sebastian rolled over, burrowed further under the blankets and ignored him until he fell asleep. 

*** 

Sebastian thought he could probably lie like this indefinitely. Probably. He was warm and comfortable and Jim had sworn he would get a morning off. He deserved it after the last week, anyway. That was 3 seconds before he felt the gentle inhale and exhale of breath on his neck and the nails digging into his back. 

His eyes shot open and he almost jumped in surprise because instead of finding himself with a handful of What London Has To Offer, there was Jim. The consulting criminal grumbled a bit as Sebastian tensed up, obviously compromising the other man’s comfort with his shock. Jim looked so _fucking peaceful_ Sebastian noticed with a twitch of his lips, hair all ruffled and face slack. Not the same man who whispered orders into Sebastian’s ear last night about just how they should treat their new foreign friend. Not the same man who giggled when Sebastian followed his orders to the letter. 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Of course, Jim wasn’t really asleep. Sebastian wanted to laugh, the man who owns London had crept into his apartment in the middle of the night, curled up in bed with him and wasn’t even drowsy – but that would spoil the game, Sebastian realised he had a role to play with this, for them both. 

“Get out, or go to sleep.” 

Surprisingly, he did.


End file.
